schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Beauty and the Beast-Einheit
Die Beauty and the Beast-Einheit, auch als SNAKEHOUND-Einheit bekannt, ist ein Schurkenteam aus dem 2008 erschienenen Videospiel Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Ihre Mitglieder fungieren als Bossgegner der jeweiligen Kapitel des Spiels. Geschichte Erschaffung Die Beauty and the Beast-Einheit ist eine Spezialeinheit von Liquid Ocelots privater Militärfirma (PMC) Outer Heaven. Alle vier Mitglieder verfügen über spezielle High-Tech-Waffen sowie Tarnnamen, die an frühere Bossgegner aus der Metal-Gear-Reihe angelehnt sind. Alle vier Mitglieder der Einheit sind Zivilistinnen aus verschiedenen Nationen, die im Zuge von Kriegsverbrechen oder Menschenrechtsverletzungen ein schweres und tiefes Trauma sowie Kriegsneurose und PTSD erlitten. Ocelot nutzte dieses Trauma und die Ängste der Mitglieder um sie durch Manipulation in "Kriegsmaschinen" umzuwandeln; sie konnten die Realität des Krieges nur dadurch verarbeiten, selbst Kriegsmaschinen zu werden. Er ließ High-Tech-Kampfausrüstungen anfertigen, die auf den Waffen der Dead Cell-Mitglieder basierten. Einem der Mitglieder wurde zudem durch Nanomaschinen und Hypnose das Bewusstsein von Psycho Mantis eingepflanzt und Mantis konnte die anderen Mitglieder durch seine Gedankenkontrolle steuern und zu willenlosen Handlangern Ocelots machen. Die vier Mitglieder der B&B-Einheiten werden nun zu Ocelots Eliteeinheit und zu den Anführerinnen von jeweils einer von Ocelots PMCs. Ocelot überzeugt die Kriegerinnen zudem, dass nur der Kampf mit Solid Snake sie von ihren Ängsten und Traumata befreien kann, was die Kämpferinnen anspornt, ihn zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. Kämpfe mit Solid Snake Als Liquid Ocelot im mittleren Osten seine ersten Experimente zum SOP-Protokoll testen will, begleitet die B&B-Einheit ihn dorthin. Während Ocelot den Test vorbereitet, unterstützen die Kriegerinnen Ocelots PMC Praying Mantis im Kampf gegen einige Rebellen. Die B&B-Einheit greift eine Gruppe Rebellen in den Straßen einer verlassenen Stadt an und schlachten sie dort alle ab. Nach dem Kampf wird die Einheit von Ocelot ausgesandt, Solid Snake zu finden und zu töten. In den folgenden Kämpfen ist es abhängig von den Entscheidungen des Spielers, ob die Kämpferinnen überleben oder nicht. Laughing Octopus begibt sich daraufhin nach Südamerika, wo sie ihre PMC Pieuvre Armement im Kampf gegen lokale Guerilla-Truppen unterstützt - wissend, dass Snake früher oder später auftauchen wird um Dr. Naomi Hunter zu retten. Tatsächlich taucht Snake dort auf, kann Octopus im Kampf jedoch besiegen. Durch den Kampf mit Snake wird Octopus von ihrem Trauma befreit und sinkt zu Boden. Snake begibt sich daraufhin nach Europa um sich mit den Rebellen der Paradise Lost Army zu treffen. Dabei wird er von Raging Raven verfolgt, deren PMC Raven Sword bereits das Land nach den Rebellen durchkämmt. Raven kann die Rebellen ausfindig machen und sie zwingen, ihr Hauptquartier zu evakuieren, bei der Verfolgungsjagd wird sie jedoch von Snake in einen Kampf verwickelt und ebenfalls besiegt. Crying Wolf stellt sich Snake auf Shadow Moses Island entgegen, wo sie das Terrain patroulliert. Auch sie wird wie die anderen Mitglieder von Snake im Kampf besiegt und von ihrem Trauma befreit. Als Snake sich auf die Outer Haven begibt und dort im Kontrollraum Screaming Mantis bezwingt, was sie von dem Einfluss von Psycho Mantis befreit und auch ihr Trauma auslöscht, hat er sämtliche Mitglieder der Einheit bezwungen und gerettet. Mitglieder * Screaming Mantis: Anführerin der PMC Praying Mantis, die im mittleren Osten auftaucht. Ihr Name basiert auf dem FOX-HOUND-Mitglied Psycho Mantis, der auch ihre Gedanken kontrolliert. Ihre psychokinetischen Fähigkeiten basieren ebenfalls auf Mantis. Ihre Wurfmesser basieren auf dem Dead Cell-Soldaten Vamp und ihre Emotionen sind ein Mix aus den Mitgliedern der Cobra-Einheit The Fear und The Pain. * Crying Wolf: Anführerin der PMC Werewolf, die am Angriff auf Shadow Moses beteiligt ist. Ihr Name basiert auf dem FOX-HOUND-Mitglied Sniper Wolf, ihre Railgun ist die ursprüngliche Waffe des Dead Cell-Mitglieds Fortune und ihre Emotionen sind ein Mix aus den Mitgliedern der Cobra-Einheit The Sorrow und The End. * Raging Raven: Anführerin der PMC Raven Sword, die in Europa agiert. Ihr Name basiert auf dem FOX-HOUND-Mitglied Vulcan Raven, ihre Explosivwaffen auf dem Dead Cell-Mitglied Fatman und ihre Emotionen auf dem Cobra-Einheit-Mitglied The Fury. * Laughing Octopus: Anführerin der PMC Pieuvre Armement, die in Südamerika agiert. Ihr Name basiert auf dem FOX-HOUND-Mitglied Decoy Octopus, ihr P90-Gewehr sowie ihre Tentakel auf dem Dead Cell-Gründer Solidus Snake und ihre Emotionen auf der Cobra-Anführerin The Joy. Galerie OctopusVorSnake.png|Laughing Octopus RavenOstenKampf.jpg|Raging Raven WolfGeschütz.png|Crying Wolf ScMantisKontrolliert.png|Screaming Mantis Navigation en:Beauty and the Beast Unit Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Team Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Stalker Kategorie:Reumütig Kategorie:Status abhängig von Spielerentscheidung Kategorie:Bossgegner